123 part 2
by SDgirl1991
Summary: Stacy now 25, it has been 7 years since the scariest day of her life. Now working for the WWE her past comes back to haunt her. Can she get through it with the help of her friends? Sequel to 123ringthebell Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to deal with the WWE. Mr. McMahon owns the WWE and the WWE superstars own themselves. Stacy is my fictional character.
1. Chapter 1

"No," Stacy said talking to Mr. McMahon.

"Why? It would make a great story line. It has been seven years.

"No."

"We want you to become face, and they only way to do it is to do this," he told her. She sighed and rubbed her hands on her face as she seen it was already 6:30pm and had to get ready for RAW.

"Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it at all," she said and Mr. McMahon smiled.

"Learn it you are on at 8:32," he said giving her the script. She grabbed it and headed out to catering and sat down and looked through her lines. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a message from Matt.

-Hey baby, me and the kids are in front of the TV waiting to see mommy-Matt

She weakly smiled at her phone as she didn't know how she was going to make it through tonight.

-Mommy loves you all-Stacy

"Hey good looking what's up?" she heard and turned around and Randy was walking up to her.

"Nothing," she said and started looking through her part again.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Just tired, after tomorrow I don't have to be back until Monday. Got to go in for a checkup on Wednesday afternoon and I'm doing my negative thinking."

"When Mike and I first met you, you were one of the toughest people we knew. Now you are more open on what you're thinking and feeling and we like that."

"I learned my lesson. When you guys met me I was a scared 18 year old girl that thought she was going to die. I didn't know how to talk to people about it as no one gone through it. Now I'm healthy and got to go get ready for my segment with the Bella's." Getting up Stacy just walked straight into the locker room and put on her new outfit for tonight. It was a tube top with matching bottoms. The top was supposed to tear easy to go with the story line.

"Ready to switch places?" Brie asked as both Nikki and Brie were walking up to her.

"You don't want to be face anymore?"

"Na no fun, I think it is your turn to have the crowed on your side," Nikki said with a smile. "Are you ready for this?"

"No," Stacy said looking down. Brie grabbed Stacy's arms with her hand and shook her a little.

"You will do great got that, now we will let you get ready. They walked out and Stacy took off her top and looked down and saw the scars all over her Belly from her battle 7 years ago. She just shook her head and got ready and headed out to the ramp with her diva championship belt. Cena came up to her and smiled.

"Ready for this?" he asked and she just shook his head.

"It will be okay. So how are the babies?" he asked.

"Getting big, I can't believe they are going to be two next month," Stacy said smiling at him.

"Just remember that feeling during this segment. You are a great mama and your babies are going to be proud of you," he said which made Stacy smile some more. Just then her music hit and she started to walk out to the ring as she was getting booed. She loved the feeling that people hated and feared her.

"Coming to the ring from Pipestone, Minnesota the Diva Champion, Stacy!" She got into the ring and stood in the middle of the top rope and raised her belt. That was her least favorite thing to do as she as always afraid she was going fall. Just then the Bella's music came on. "And her opponent Brie Bella." Brie was the only one coming out as Nicki wasn't schedule to be out right now. She got into the ring and Stacy took a deep breath. The ref held up the title as it was a title match and the bell rang and Brie and I went at it. Five minutes into the match I was on top. I got her set up for my signature move and was about to capitalize.

"Stacy! Woo who over here," she heard and it was Nikki coming out. She tried to ignore her but she heard the crowed gasping and she looked over and on the big screen was a picture of her in the hospital at the age 18 right after her stomach surgery. A picture she was trying to figure out how even WWE got. She was so small and boney, with tubes coming out of every angle. She didn't have to act very hard as she was shocked and it hurt her. She has never looked at the pictures from what she looked like while she was out. How did she tell people she was fine when reality she looked awful? "Do you remember this Stacy? Lying in the bed almost dead. Oh wait you did die this night didn't you?" she stated and a picture of her at prom came up. In the picture she was smiling but that was taken possible 10 minutes before she died. The look in the eyes of the picture she looked miserable.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled as the tears rolling down my face. Just then Brie came from behind and got the pin on me. Brie quickly got out of the ring and ran down to Nikki to celebrate her win, as she was now holding the diva's belt. Stacy sat in the ring as the tears were just rolling down her face as she looked up at the pictures. She felt like she actually couldn't move as this hurt her too bad to see. Just then I came to play came over the arena and she knew this was going to be fun. The Miz walked out as the crowed was kind of quiet. He got into the ring with his microphone and stood over Stacy.

"Bet you wish you were dead now," he said with a wicked smile. You look so miserable then, now you just look pathetic, get out of the ring." I stood up and got into his face and he smiled. "What are you waiting for shoo," he waved his arm. I went to slap him like I was supposed to do but I had so much anger in me from those photos I slapped him good. He grabbed his cheek and dropped the microphone and slapped me but it wasn't hard but I act like it hurt. I then attacked him and knocked him down. It wasn't long until someone was grabbing me off of him and when I looked it was Cena. I started to fight out but it wasn't working. He wrapped me in a hug and I just cried on his chest.

"Go, I'll take care of him," John said and I nodded and I ran back stage. The Bella's were waiting for me.

"You okay?" Nikki asked. I just ignored them and ran into the locker room and pulled out her phone and seen a message from Matt. She called him up and waited for him to answer.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Where in the hell did they get the pictures?" Stacy asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked again which made her madder that he wasn't answering her.

"WHERE IN THE HELL DID THEY GET THE PICTURES!" she yelled louder this time. The phone went quiet.

"I gave them to them a couple of weeks ago. They told me they needed them."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! I HAD NO IDEA OF THIS!" furious she just wanted to hurt someone.

"Honey I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"Yeah whatever!" She hung up on him and chucked her phone across the room and watched it hit the wall and shattered to pieces. She then grabbed her bag and headed out and everyone was outside of the locker room. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Stephanie McMahon asked me.

"When I said yeah we can bring up the cancer, I didn't know that meant I was saying yes to the pictures. I have never looked at those pictures. It brought back some painful memories. I'll see you all tomorrow," she stated and stormed out of the arena.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far. Is she going to get over the fact this is part of story line now? Or is she going to do something stupid. **


	2. Chapter 2

Stacy didn't make it too far. She was determined to make it to her hotel room for the night before she broke down but she made it as far as the car. It wouldn't hit so bad if she wasn't feeling weird for the last month. She fears that the cancer has returned but hasn't told anyone as she didn't want anyone to worry if it was a false alarm. She also had a full ride to wresting school and started working for WWE 2 years ago and is afraid that if the cancer has return how is this going to affect her career. This then made her think of her children who are almost two, where she doesn't want them to think their mom was weak. She pulled out the picture of the family as the tears started falling down her face.

The passanger door opened and it made her jump and when she looked it was Dean Ambrose.

"Jon what are you doing?" she asked whipping her eyes. As he sat down and closed the door.

"Wondering if you want to talk? Those pictures were pretty serious."

"I'm fine, thanks though," she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll drive you back to the hotel and I'll ask you questions about you, and it won't be anything about those pictures," he told her. She looked at him and he looked at her all innocent, as she knew if she drove she would never hear the end of it from Randy and Mike. Never drive when your upset, it can cause more problems.

"Okay." She got out of the car and got into the passenger seat as Jon took the drivers and he drove off.

"Your married correct?" he asked.

"I am, we have been married for five years."

"Children?"

"We got twins a boy and a girl, Alexander and Anastasia. We adopted them when they were 3 weeks old. They are now growing so fast that they will be two next month. Do are you married or have children?"

"I'm not right now, maybe someday," he said as he turned right.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," he told her as he stopped at a stop light and looked over at her.

"Do you know what those pictures are from?, but do you know how I got here?"

"Applied and then proved you were the best." Stacy faked a smile and shook her head.

"About six to seven years ago, I got brought onto Miz TV during a dark match. I think it was 3 or 4 months before the shield made their debut. I got a full ride to a wrestling school and if it worked out I had a guaranteed job with the WWE. Those pictures were from seven years ago after my stomach surgery. I had cancer, and I did die, right in front of Randy Orton and Mike Mizanin. They came to my prom and were my dates that night. Mike found me dead as Randy was hypnotized at first. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for them I would of gave up a long time ago, as they were the first to know about my cancer as they started talking to me through a blog. I didn't know who they went by the name Keith. Now I think the cancer is back and I don't know how to tell anyone, and I don't know why I just told you that. Please whatever you do don't tell anyone that I think it is back. Please pretend I didn't say anything. Please."

**Stacy said too much. What is Jon (Dean) going to do with this information. Will he keep it to himself or tell someone? What do you think he should do. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. (Just reminder I don't own anyone except my own character Stacy. The WWE is owned my McMahon and the WWE superstars own themselves.)**


End file.
